<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nightmares by Pastelgothlapis</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943113">Nightmares</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis'>Pastelgothlapis</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Infinity Train (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>FYI there is one bit where Lake is misgendered by the flecs in their dream, Fluff, Gen, This is depicting them as having a sibling or bff relationship, also lake is trans masculine nb and jessie is trans feminine nb, so be aware of that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelgothlapis/pseuds/Pastelgothlapis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even when Lake’s time on the train still haunts them, they know Jessie will always be there to help bring them back to earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lake (infinity train) &amp; Jessie Cosay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They could hear them coming. They were getting closer. There was a shout. “She’s over here! Get her!” Lake tried to move but for some reason they couldn’t. There was nothing they could do. They were trapped. The footsteps were getting closer. Closing in on them. This was it they figured, the end of the line. Suddenly they were awakened with a shake. </p>
<p>     “Lake? Lake?! Are you okay? You kept screaming in your sleep and you woke me up.” Jessie stood over them with a concerned expression. Lake sat up, looked around and blinked. They were safe, they were both safe. The soft lights from Jessie’s vanity lit their shared room, the posters from all their favorite video games, the pastel pink walls, it was all here, they were home. Lake took a second to catch their breath. Suddenly Jessie broke the silence. “Another nightmare?” Lake nodded. “They had me cornered... and I couldn’t move...” They took another breath trying to ground themselves in reality once more. “Like it’s so funny how I was handling everything so well before, but now that I’ve been off the train for a few weeks I’m still getting these nightmares.” Jessie put their hand on Lake’s shoulder. “Lake we can work through this together, even if I have to snap you out of a nightmare every single night I’m gonna help you through this.” </p>
<p>     Lake look towards Jessie with a soft smile. “You always know just what to say to bring me back down to earth, huh?” Jessie flashed a grin. “It’s a gift.” Lake rubbed their eyes. “What time is it anyways? It looks like it’s just getting light out.” Jessie walked back over to their side  of the room and checked their phone. “It’s like 5:44, did you wanna try to go back to sleep?” Lake shrugged and leaned back, resting their head on the wooden headboard. “I dunno, I probably should, I mean I’ve only had about six hours or so but at the same time I reeeally don’t feel like falling into another nightmare, y’know?” Jessie nodded. “Yeah I get that.” Jessie came over and sat down next to lake, they moved a bit closer to the wall so there would be more room. Jessie handed them an earbud and put the other in their own ear. “Here, we’re gonna watch stupid youtube videos and fill your head with other things so that doesn’t happen!” Lake sat forward and looked towards Jessie who was now happily reclining next to them trying to find something that would amuse the both of them on their phone. “Aren’t you tired though? I don’t wanna keep you up since you have that swim meet tomorrow, er today, whatever, the point is you probably need your rest.” Jessie shrugged. “It’s fine, there’s no swim meet in the world that’s more important than my best friend. Now just try to relax, please?” </p>
<p>     Lake rolled their eyes in a jokingly annoyed sort of way. “Ugh, fine, but only because you make such a good argument for it.” Lake leaned back on the headboard and rested their head on Jessie’s shoulder. Finally they picked out a video and got settled in, it was some cute cartoon about wannabe thieves that Jessie liked. Lake didn’t mind it and tried their best to relax, half closing their eyes and not really paying attention to the cartoon. Within a few minutes Lake was drifting off to sleep. Jessie took a bit longer since they were actually paying attention to the video but within about ten minutes they were asleep too, having dropped the phone in their lap and resting their head on Lake’s. Despite the uncomfortable positions it was the first time either of them had gotten a truly good night’s sleep since everything happened with the train. Whether they realized it or not they both really needed the rest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lake and Jessie really need to just have some time to do nice things and recover from their trauma, and since the show won’t give them that I’ll just have to do it myself.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>